FIG. 1 shows an example of a configuration of a conventional stator of a resolver provided with such a cover of this type disclosed in Patent literature 1. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a ring-shaped stator body, a plurality of magnetic poles 2 is formed to protrude inwardly from the ring-shaped stator body 1, and a stator winding 5 is wound around the plurality of magnetic poles 2 with first and second ring-shaped insulating plates 3 and 4 interposed therebetween. First and second ring-shaped winding covers 7 and 8 are attached to the ring-shaped stator body 1 on the opposite sides by potting of resin 6 or adhesion and cover the stator winding 5.